


Kiss me, not her!!!

by IWriteSinsNotTragedies12



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BL, Bad Puns, Cannibalism, Dogs, First Kiss, First Meeting, Hannigram - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychology, Romance, Slow Burn, bxb - Freeform, ends with love, kidnap, starts with hate, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is a muscular, stunning and admirable psychologist from Lithuania. His life is going nowhere until he meets Will Graham, a short, weird man with a scary passion for dogs.Hannibal takes an instant disliking to Will, and the fact that his clothes look like crap.However, one day, Hannibal forgot his handkerchief, so Will offers one Jack had given him from a dead corpse. Hannibal begins to notices that Will is actually rather stunning in his own way.But, the pressures of Will's job as a FBI investigator leave him blind to Hannibal's not so subtle affections.Finally, when scheming doctor, Alana Bloom, threatens to come between them, Will has to act fast.But will they ever find the tender love that they deserve with each other or will they fall in the wrong persons warm embrace?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god this is going to be so romantic that I can feel I'm going to get sick. I asked one of my friends at school, and they said that I should make a love story. 
> 
> This is hopefully pleasant!! 
> 
> (And that title is a parody of the : "Kiss him, not me"!!)

Two men, one in his thirties and the other in his late forties sat and talked, one of the men, the one who looked to be older, had dark skin and a deep black suit on. His gaze was rough and his eyes brows thinner than a string, and he carries himself with the confidence of a much better man. His hair was very short.

Meanwhile the other man looked like a hobo with his dirty boots, the plaid shirt that looked old, and some worn down jeans. Hair being a tangled, curly mess, and his gaze was tired, and his posture was horrible.

The two males were called Jack Crawford and Will Graham. 

"Jack, I don't think you understand. I have dogs with  _very_ small bladders, I can't do this right now!" The younger man, Will, said. His eyebrows were frowned deeply, as he pushed the mangled corpses of the newlywed victims of the Chesapeake ripper, the ripper had yet again killed, the bodies carried with elegance despite the fact that hey all looked like bloody messes. It would only take a sick person to see the beauty in the rippers 'art', and Will Graham was the type of sick that could see it. 

"Will, please. I need you, the Chesapeake ripper has killed three more people! We need to stop this madness, and your the only one that can help." Said Jack, pushing the pictures towards Will again.

"You have a whole FBI agency behind you, Jack, but you need a mentally challenged man, as Freddy Lounds has numerous times put it?" Will grumbled, crossing his arms while leaning back in his seat, he most definitely didn't hold her dear, well, you could even say that if she did get murdered he would be  _ohhh sssooo devastated!_

"Freddy Lounds can put it how she pleases, she doesn't know the truth, just a dumb little facade that she puts up for her drama hungry readers." Jack replied rather quickly, he just wanted Will to just agree so they could get this over with and they could finally start.

"Well, I don't wan-" Before Will could finish his sentence, the door opened, and in, came a man in his late forties. The cheekbones were the first thing that Will seemed to lay eyes on, but he quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. 

"Dr. Lecter!" Jack seemed to greet the other man who walked in and sat besides Will, the man wore the most outrageous clothes he had ever seen in his life!

It looked as if he was getting ready to have dinner with the queen or some shit like that, making Will snort in displeasure.

"This is Will Graham, Will, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." Jack introduced the both of them, as they both eyes each other carefully, not a single word was spoken, but Hannibal offered the other man a handshake, which he took against.

 _"What the hell does he use to slick his hair with? The souls of children?"_ Will thought, carefully examining the others face, clothes and body underneath.

 _"My god, what type of disgusting clothes are those? Does he wear crocs too? It wouldn't surprise me if he did..." Lecter_ though, cringing on the inside as he looked calm and composed on the outside. He wouldn't let them see his displeasure at the pieces of clothing that must have been taken from a trash can about fourth three years ago. 

 _"Look at him with that stupid face, I know that he is in displeasure! He can't hide behind that huge ego of his! He is like any other rich person; egoistic, a show off, and an ass too prideful for his own good."_ Will thought, not realizing that he had the same facial expression as Hannibal had, it wasn't an act of mockery. No, that's just how he seemed to work.

"Will, is that short for William?" Lecter asked, his tone even, a false sense of security formed in his throat, wanting to make the man in front of himself feel fore relaxed around him, but he didn't relax, he just looked up at his lips frowning.

"No, my name is just Will, Dr. Lecter." Will said, frowning even more, his gaze turning rough and his mouth dry, he wanted to sit up, and just walk out. He didn't feel like talking to the man or Jack right now.

Hannibal nodded, secretly rolling his eyes, his killer instinct beginning to kick in. He just wanted to rip the slightly smaller males vocal cords out and just mock him with it. But he held it back, he wanted to cut him up into small pieces just for the fun of it. He wouldn't eat such a foul thing, his tastebuds have had horrible, but Will was simply just terrible. 

"Well, Will? Do you agree on the case?" Jack asked, breaking both of the males from their thoughts. Will big his lower abused lip, the lip was a deep dark red, which did indicate that biting was very much present. 

"..... I do..." Will uttered under his breath, he wasn't happy, but he still agreed, he knew that Jack wasn't one to take no for an answer, he was a very stubborn man. 

"Amazing! Thank you Will!" Jack said, as he saw the younger man take the photos along with some foldera with the details of the family's murder.

"I just need access to view the house in person, Jack." Will said, standing up as his eyes glided over the page, taking each word in and savoring it dry of all the details it could bring.

"Of course Will. Dr. Lecter should be going with you, I believe." Jack said, looking at the both of them with hopefully eyes and a smirk, Will was sure that Jack knew about their newly found hatred for each other.

"Yes, I will." Hannibal said, sitting up, a frown setting at the corners of his lips, wanting to bring his cupids bowed lips down into a deep frown. 

"Amazing, today you can both look at the home together." Jack said, smiling as he clasped his hands together, smiling even bigger as he seemed to half realize what he had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

"We could take my car." Will offered, as he walked shoulder to shoulder with the other slightly taller male, the others body posture was held high and confident. While Will's own was crunched into itself, not up to his full height. 

"Or mine, I would much rather appreciate that." Hannibal replied, it seemed more to be taken as an offense than anything else.

"How about we just take our own cars?" Will spat, as he made his way towards his car, it wasn't as nice as Hannibal's deep red Bentley. But it got the job done nicely.

Will unlocked the car, quickly getting in it, putting his safety belt on and starting the old engine, his girl could still keep up with a great car. 

Hannibal did the same, waiting for Will to drive first as if to lead the way. Which he did, Hannibal could just sense the pride Will got from knowing he could do something that Hannibal right now wasn't able to.

As Hannibal drove after the male, he listened to classical music while mentally inserting Will into a recipe that would even make him tasty. 

Meanwhile, Will was listening to some rough music, trying to keep his thoughts away from himself, he felt the hungry monster trying to get out of his mind. Making him shiver.

**********

They had entered the house, it was an average sized house, just enough for three people. Two adults and a child not older than 12. 

Mad they had entered the bedroom of the young boy where it all had seemed to happen, Will closed his eyes, trying to keep all of the other noises out. The pendulum swung from side to side.

\-------------------

_I kicked the bedroom door open, gun in hand, I shot Mrs. Frankorf in the neck, making her choke on her own blood. It splattering all over her son and the story book that resets upon her lap, Mr. Frankorf quickly sat up, running towards me, making me give him a clean shot through the heart, damaging it. His chances of survival were none._

_Soon i walked closer to the shaking boy crying and begging for his life, I grabbed him by the hair and forced him to watch his own mother drown in her blood, as she tried to grab me. I took the boy, and dragged him by the hair out, his yelps and screams didn't affect me, as he entered the kitchen, I took a knife, making a clean cut through his neck, ending him having the same fate as his mother._

_This is my design._

_\-------------_

Will opened his eyes, he had winded up in the kitchen, his hands tightening on nothing put thin air, he could feel a migraine coming, he needed his painkillers.

"What was that?" Hannibal asked, as he looked at his from the doorframe, curiosity clear in his voice.

"The Chesapeake ripper was his own special way of killing, he doesn't butcher his victims. He makes them into beautiful art, as sick as that may sound. He makes them beautiful in a way many may find grim." Will replied rather quickly, not even answering Hannibal's question, he would rather not as he didn't need a psychologist to study him even more than he already had done.

"You seem rather fond of The ripper, are you?" Hannibal asked a simple question, smirk form on his lips as he finally found a good recipe!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!!
> 
> Bad jokes ahead!

"Fond of the ripper? No, I'm not fond of that madman. I just find that his works are beautiful, that's the only thing." Will grumbled as he felt his chest tighten with hatred, Hannibal must be the first person ever he had hated so badly  _and_ quickly!

"I see." Hannibal simply replied, trying his hardest not to grab a knife and make him want to say sorry for saying such a horrible thing. He wasn't a madman, truly not even close to one! "Now, are we done here?" 

"... Yes... We are done here." Will uttered under his breath, rubbing his temples with his thin fingers, biting his lip not to throw up. 

"Are you feeling well, Will?" Hannibal asked, a false sense of confusion mixed with worries that Will saw eight through.

"Ugh, don't give me any of that bullshit  _D.Lecter,_ I know that you most definitely aren't worried about me. Maybe your tricks work on every one else, but i  wouldn't let you in my brain." Graham roughly answered, as he stopped rubbing his temples, a frown yet again forming of his face. He was in desperate need of his 7 furry companions, some cheap whiskey and a few painkillers. 

"Not to get into your brain? Why? Is there a treasure up there that you are too selfish to show others?" Hannibal asked, looking down at the male, observing his every move. Even every breath he took, he calculated them, when they would come, and when they would leave.

He saw the sweat that was beginning to build up on his forehead. His eyes were smaller than before and his lips were dry, his shoulders could almost be seen through the shirt and two times bigger jacket, round and firm. But not like Hannibal's own build shoulders, no, the mans body was smaller and more body fat could be see on Hannibal's body than on the skinny man in front of himself. 

 _"Is he married?"_ Hannibal thought, looking at the other males hands, searching for a ring.  _"No ring, good, or else I might have felt sorry for the starter course. He looks so underfed, I wonder when he last has had a proper meal."_ Hannibal though, scoffing mentally, the man was kinda bony but there was still proper body fat on him. Which meant he would still be a good meal.

"Curse.... I think you meant a curse Dr. Lecter." Will said, a small chuckle at the end of his sentence, his index finder began tracing the thin paper in his hands, but a move too quick ont he edge of the paper caused him to get cut, the quick, stinging sensation came as he pulled his finger away. Sticking the barely cut finger into his mouth, a groan of irritation escaping from lips.

Hannibal bit the great smirk back, he found it amusing how just a mere little paper cut could effect the FBI investigator, Hannibal just simply gave those to himself sometimes for the thrill of the sting, enjoying the way it burned.

 _"Sick fucker, I wish that he was The Chesapeake Ripper so I could just get Jack to arrest him."_ Will thought, clearly not happy with the others expression, he could feel the mockery in the mans maroon eyes, the way his eyebrows seemed to frown, making him growl.

Will turned around and stomped off, he didn't even say goodbye or anything thing like that. Not wanting to waste anymore time on the pathetic man whom he would surely have to work with because of his luck.

\-------------------------

"And we still don't know his motives.." Jack grumbled angrily under his breath, a month later and the The Chesapeake Ripper had yet again stricken, this murder just didn't make any sense! 

It wasn't his usual style of killing, it was a mockery towards them, towards  _Will._ The Ripper had apparently enjoyed to mock Will, to make his mind go more crazy than usual, to make him work longer and longer at night.

His sleep was lacking even more than usually, and his eating habits have gotten worse than before, if it weren't for Brian and Jimmy who made jokes about how skinny he was getting, he wouldn't have eaten anything. And of course, Beverly too had made a few jokes, pointing out the fact that she could name all of the bones he had in himself if he just openned his shirt. 

The woman whom had been killed, layed there on the table, her face was mutilated to the edge of no recognizing, but they had found out who she was. She was a sixty-eight year old who Will once had as a teacher in Louisiana when he was much younger.

Mrs. Theodor was her name, her hand was missing, which they soon had found half eaten by a hungry dog that Will just wanted to take with him, but he wasn't aloud which had put him in a sour mood the whole month. 

"Which number is this murder?" Jack asked, looking at the four people he trusted mostly. 

"Fifty sixth, the ripper has began doing it more than usually." Beverly answered, as she observed the woman closer, still, nothing that would prove the killer, it could have been anyone. But Will knew better, it had to be someone with a skilled hand and a quick mind.

"Hey Jimmy!" Brian, a man with big, curly brown hair said, a smirk forming on his lips as he picked up the woman's half eaten hand up with his gloved hand.

"Yes Brian?" Jimmy answered, smirking as he saw his best friend with the hand.

"Do you need _a hand_? With that?" Brian asked, as he dropped he the hand down on the table, him and Jimmy fist pumping eachother. 

"Excuse me, but the drive here was an absolute  _crime_." Hannibal said, as he mentally congratulated himself on the amazingly done joke.

Will rolled his eyes, wishing for the older man to be hit by a bus already, well, he wasn't as bad as he was in the start. But he still seemed to be the worse person ever, he could at least swallow the hated that tighten in his chest at the mans voice.

Hannibal reached into his pocket to grab his white handkerchief, by found nothing. He frowned his brows, he could have sworn he had put it there, but there was nothing.

Will took a random handkerchief that was neatly put besides the dead woman's head, "Here." Will offered Hannibal it, which he took agains, their fingers brushing agains each other, and at that moment, Hannibal felt a rush of excitement through his bones. His cold heart seemed to lighten with joy, and he could hear birds singing happily in his head.

"Thank you, Will." Hannibal, for the first time since they met, had told the man a proper thank you that he actually meant.


	4. Chapter 4

After the first time Will had given him the handkerchief of a dead woman, Hannibal Lecter had felt his feelings beginning to blossom for the slightly young male. Many evenings he had wondered how it would be to kidnap the male and force him to become his, probably hurt him till he agreed. 

He wouldn't hold back from hurting the empath that he felt so in love with, it was a feeling who brought a sick feeling to his stomach, he hated this. He felt so weak and not in control, it was weird, his heart would begin to beat every time he saw Will.

Will had this distinct smell that felt pleasant to Hannibal's nose, the antisocial man smelled a lot like; Cheap whiskey and the cheapest aftershave money or pennies could buy.

But Hannibal  _loved_ it.

He didn't use his crimes to mock Will or the others any longer; but to show dominance. To show that Will couldn't get to him unless he would let him. Lecter had seen the annoyed expression on the usually tired man as he expressed what he thought the murderer had done, and as Hannibal put it...

He was very close to the truth, of course, Will would not see every single detail of his art, but close enough to paint the picture beautifully, Lecter felt a burst of hunger towards the unkept man as he would bite his lip in staggering anticipation to see the pictures. It was like Will didn't want to see the pictures, but he at the same time wanted to do so. 

He just couldn't decide what he wanted, Hannibal could feel it, he could sense that the male was starving after a bigger clue, something that would make it visually easier to see who this killer was, and what was going on in that 'disturbed'  mind of his, as Will had said. 

Hannibal closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again, snapping out of his thoughts he looked over at Jack who seemed to have talked to him, of course, it was rude not to listen, but Jack bored Hannibal dearly. 

"And the killer has only gotten worse, so has Will. I'm sure he hasn't had a sleep in four weeks now," Said Jack, rubbing his eyes, it was true, Will hadn't been sleeper in a few weeks now, and either had Jack.

He would have Will keep him up until late at night, mumbling about the killer, "The man wasn't stopped talking about The Ripper." Jack finished with a growl, he didn't like the fact that his golden goose wasn't in the shape he had brought it in.

Hannibal nodded, he knew that it wasn't in  _that_ way that Jack had meant it. But still, having Will think about him was amazing, he wanted to be the only thing on the males mind. "Yes, I do believe that Will needs help. He is a great investigator, but I do believe I could help him. He needs someone to lean on, I would offer my help. But I believe that you won't allow it, Jack." Hannibal had softly said, looking away, an expression of sadness making it's way onto his face. It was just a mask that Hannibal had on, his real emotions deep hidden, if he had any...

Dr. Lecter, the most known man for his gentleman ways, his exceptional psychological ways, and of course: His intelligence that was way past a mere average persons. Had no feelings, he understood them good enough to fake them, but he didn't understand them enough to know why someone would  _actually_ have them. 

He had some emotions deep hidden behind the social mask he with grace carried, they were the most primitive emotions humans still had... Lust and craving. Those were the two of the ones he properly had expressed of the few normal ones. No one else had proven him  right about having other emotions other than that, no one.

"I... I would let you Dr. Lecter, Will is an important person here. He is my most important p-" Before Jack could finish his sentence, Hannibal had smoothly cut him off, "He is the most important piece of _your_ game, he is the king to your chessboard. He can move as he pleases, and he may move slowly, but every one is after him, making him careful of others." Hannibal basically expained, Jack blank of words only nodded slowly, the words sinking in to him like poison.

Slowly and painfully, Jack would have to give Hannibal all the rights. It was true, Will was the most important piece of his 'game' with the Ripper.

But the only thing Jack Crawford didn't realize, was that he too was a part of a game... A sick game to pleasure the sadistic man in front of himself, he didn't understand that he wasn't the only one who held Will dear and important, Hannibal did too.

And in his game, Will was the beautiful Queen, important and treasured, once lost, the game would quickly become absolutely tasteless.

**********

"Alana, what are your thoughts on Will Graham?" Hannibal asked the long brown haired woman in front of himself, as he sipped his wine gently. 

"Will Graham?" Alana Bloom quietly asked, frowning but quickly smiling again, "He is nice... But unstable." She replied, a sigh escaping her lips before she drank a bit of her beer, they were both seated in Hannibal's bedroom on his big, red sofa. 

"Unstable?" Hannibal asked, his voice was average, but only with a mix of confusion, he was playing the prettiest role. The role of someone who was confused, but curious, he clearly knew that Wil was unstable, he had seen it on the man before. Even felt the faint smell of a seizure, it was weird, but pleasant. The smell of instability, _Will's_ _instability_. 

"Yes, that could be at least said, he isn't in his right mind since the last killings . He is loosing he sense of time mostly, or was. Now he is a bit better, but not much. He is still using a lot of painkillers, that is something that can't be fixed, probably." Alana uttered under her breath, as a knock came on the door, she made her way to stand, only to have Hannibal stand before her, putting his drink down on the glass coffee table, giving her a look of insurance.

Hannibal walked out of the huge living room and towards the front door, a faint smell of aftershave bought from the nearest drugstore made his way in, despite the closed door, filling the mans nostrils with it.  

 _"Will."_ Hannibal thought, unlocking and opening the door, only to reveal Will Graham to his delight. His nose yet again, didn't fail him. 

"Hello Will." Lecter said softly, looking the man up and down, the bags under his eyes had only gotten darker and his hair looked like more of a mess, the man looked as if he hadn't had a proper shower in weeks, but he didn't smell that bad.

"Hello Dr. Lecter. Im sorry if I'm disturbing, but Jack... He, he told me that you were going to be my psychologist... So here," said Will, slowly and words filled with shame, he handed Hannibal a bottle of some none as cheap Whiskey that Will usually drank, the man had actually made an effort for Hannibal.

But despite the effort, it was still not something Hannibal would usually have drunken, but he would cherish this, he would hold it dear to himself. He would drink it, and Will would pop up in his mind with every sip.

"Thank you Will, and no. It's not a disturbance to see you, im your friend Will, I would never call you a disturban-"

"Hannibal, who's at the door?" Alana asked, as she walked behind Hannibal, putting her arms around Hannibal's waist, she clearly knew _who_  it was, but she said nothing. She thought that the two males could detect her lie, but they did. And Will felt his heart thrump in surprise, a weak smile made it's way onto his lips to show that he meant no truble.

"Dr. Bloom, I'm sorry. I will be leaving now... Goodbye Dr. Lecter, goodbye Dr. Bloom." Will uttered tiredly under his breath, as he turned around and walked towards his car, his walk was even more sluggish than before, almost as if it hurt to move. And at this moment, Hannibal wanted to just have Alana pull her arms from him so he could grab Will and cradle him till he fell into a deep slumber to satisfy his tiredness.

"Rude...." Alana mumbled, letting go of Hannibal, as he closed the door. "Who does he think he is to come to your house?" She asked, or more demanded to know, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hannibal had to fight the urge that was growing within him to roll his eyes, it was mostly her that was rude. And not his dear Will. No, she was the rude one, and Hannibal did  **not**  tolerate rudeness.


	5. Chapter 5

Will quietly sat in the living room of his cozy little home, his seven dogs were peacefully resting on the ground as he looked at the pictures of the newly found corpses. 

"Ohhh, fuck me..." Will mumbled under his breath as he rubbed a trembling, pale hand over his face, it's been about four hours since he had been at Hannibal's house, and he just realized what a stupid idea it was. He shouldn't have given him a whiskey bottle, he shouldn't even had went to his house, it was so dumb... He shouldn't try to start this off on a good foot, they weren't even friends for gods sake! 

It was horribly wrong and Will knew it, he knew that he shouldn't get too close to Hannibal, the man was going to be his psychologist, he hated it. Will didn't _need_ one, he was perfectly healthy, Will  _didn't_ need special attention, he was normal, yeah, normal.... 

The tired male yawned, it was probably time for some sleep, or else he would probably fall dead from exhaustion. But the problem was... He couldn't sleep, and if he did, he would see the monsters of his brain. Those horrible, horrible bastards who had kept him awake for so long...

The monsters, were simply the mangled corpses of The Chesapeake Ripper, they haunted him. Every. single. One... He felt their anger, he felt their sadness, he felt their cries of pain and agony. But the beauty behind them was strong, strong and painful to the eye of the wrong beholder.

The curly haired male stood up and quietly walked out of the living room, careful not to step on any of his dogs. It saddened Will when someone didn't see the beauty behind the crimes, yes, they were messed up and they gave him more traumas, but still. They were absolutely stunning, they were most definitely something else. 

 _"I wonder how our session will go."_ Will thought as he threw himself down on his old bed, making it creak loudly at the sudden change of weight, Will took his glasses off with a sigh, putting them on the night stand not to crush them more than they already were, Will was just stumbling around one good day, when his glasses slid off his nose, and they fell to the ground... He ended up with stepping on them...

Will closed his eyes, a yawn yet again escaping his dry lips, he should drink more water, but that was the last of his struggles. As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a very, very deep slumber. Not even the dead could wake the male up at this moment.

*************

"Hello Will." Hannibal greeted as he opened the door for the other male to come in, usually the male would have spat it out like a hidden insult, but this time he said it with care and professionalism, making Will nod in greeting as he looked down at his feet, walking over to a chair opposite to another one, sitting down in it. 

"Hello, Dr. Lecter." Will finally gave a proper greeting, just as the Doctor sat opposite of him, inspecting him carefully.

"How are you today, Will?" Hannibal had quietly asked, relaxing in his seat as he crossed his legs, giving Will a sense of friendliness, which he seemed to happily take, relaxing in his seat with his legs wide spread.

To Dr. Lecter, it seemed like an invitation other than anything else, but he scoffed the thought away, but not quite dismissing it, he would _die_ for the moment when Will would spread his legs for him.

"Good." Will started slowly, as he averted his gaze to the mans chest, crossing his legs only to mimic the doctors actions. "It has been good, nothing too special... Other than that, the Chesapeake ripper hasn't done anything last night," Sill finished with a growl, making Hannibal lick his slips. 

"I see. You don't seem much fond of the ripper any longer, is that true?" Hannibal professionally asked, straightening his back, only to have Will do the same out of instinct. Lecter had realized that Will seemed to have a tired, but calm facial expression, the bags under his eyes were  still dark, and he had a few cuts on his face while the small beard was gone. Making him look much, much younger than he actually was.

"I have never been too fond of that sick fucker," Will replied shortly, making the older gentleman cringe slightly at the others rude word.

"You will not curse in front of my presence, Will." Hannibal uttered, narrowing his eyes, the maroon eyes only turning into a darker red as he looked unhappy at the other mans snort. 

"I'm not a child Dr. Lecter." Will grumbled angrily, taking the slightly cracked glasses off his face, folding them and putting them into one of his deep pockets of the too big jacket.

"I am fully aware of that, but it does _not_ give you the cruel right to be so horribly _rude_." The blond male replied as he tried to keep his cool, he may like Will in a special way, but he did NOT enjoy rudeness. 

"I know, I know..." Will said, a sigh leaving him after he licked his lips wet, a coat of saliva moisturizing them, Hannibal wished he could have left the saliva there, or better... He wanted to be the one who had made the lips of the others lips bleed, just to rip the skin off and inflict the quick burning sensation when he would lick his lips. 

"Good. Now, let me ask again. Are you not fond of the ripper any longer?" Hannibal repeated himself, despite his hatred for it, he could feel his anger creep back in his stomach, hiding away not to disturb his owner.

"I don't like him, but I'm still captured by his killings as weird as it may sound, I respect them..." Will said, looking away from the doctors judging look, Will felt how the neatly kept man studied him and his tired mind, fascinated by what Will's terrifying brain held secret.

"I do not find it weird, it's quite normal to respect someone deeply. Do you respect his crimes as crimes or as works of art, Will?" 

"Art, Dr. Lecter... It's art... NOT just a simple crime, the mental pictures behind them are staggering and cruel, he uses such beautiful methods." Will started on his babbling, he stood up and began walking around the office, "He doesn't just _kill_ them, Dr. Lecter, he takes something from them too, he isn't a tasteless killer who quickly does something. His work isn't sloppy, it's slow and painful, he likes to watch his victims suffer for something that they had done. That is his design, his beautiful, sickly twisted design..." Will finished as he let his slim fingers trace a blue books cover, without even realizing it, he had walked around in circles till he ended up here, at the huge bookshelves. 

Hannibal smirked as he watched Will from the back, his eyes traveling down to the males perky bottom, he had a nice one. Round and firm, yet, it wasn't too big or too small, it was just perfect, just enough for a hand to grasp. And that admiration he seemed t have for Hannibal without knowing it, ugh, _amazing_.

"I doesn't sound as if you don't like him, I would say that you may be... Obsessed, with him, obsessed with a killer who has mocked you, a killer who has given you endless night of no sleep." Hannibal said as Will turned around, walking towards his seat again, before taking it, Will seemed to process the words carefully, tasting them to be sure that he didn't get anything wrong.

"I'm not obsessed Dr. Lecter, very much the opposite, I just find the creep interesting. That's it, and much so, he again, isn't like any other killers, he doesn't leave any evidence behind if he doesn't feel like he wants to, he had everything in control... I can always see him, but I can _feel_ him." Will said as he crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn't in the mood for any psychoanalyzing, but his mind and mouth did nothing agains it. He wasn't aware of anything any longer, he needed much more sleep, and very much less stress. 

"I do wonder, would you like to feel the Ripper?" Hannibal asked, biting his lip after the words quickly had come out.

"What?" 

"Would you like to feel the ripper? Would you, if you had the chance, want to feel what the man would be capable of?" Hannibal asked again, his pulse was normal, his heart was quietly beating, no sign of lying on him. Good.

".......... Probably, yes........." Will quietly replied, he seem d to take his time, the words must have pierced his heart with bitter feelings, only making Hannibal's fill with gruesome interest.

A soft smile on his thin lips came out of the blue, "Would you like to join me for dinner, Will?" Hannibal asked, to which Will averted his gaze to meet Hannibal's own piercing one, before shyly looking away.

"Sure, Dr. Lecter." Will said softly, a sincere smile on his own lips. 

 _"Ohhhh, what a grave mistake you have made dear Will."_ Hannibal thought, his smile turning into the grin of the Cheshire Cat.

"Fantastic~" 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the people who have liked this, I'm very grateful!!!!!
> 
> Be sure to let me know in the comments if you wany suggestions for this story!!

_”He is so nice, but he is my psychologi-... Wait, what am I thinking?!? He’s just being nice, that’s all, not anything else!”_ Will thought as he, shook the thoughts away, embarrassment creeping up on him. He felt so bad for thinking that his… Doctor…  Wanted something more than what he could get, they had a strictly professional relationship, nothing more, and nothing less. They were probably not even friends, well, Will didn’t really care, he never needed friends anyway, he just had his dogs. That was more than enough to make him happy.

 _“What am I supposed to have on?”_ Will thought as he looked throughout his clothes, he had finally realized how many shirts, jeans and very big jackets he actually had, he had a few too many… But he shouldn’t care what he actually had on right?

Nah, he shouldn’t, it was just a quick dinner, right? Yeah, just a quick dinner, and nothing interesting at all. Hannibal only wanted to `befriend` Will just so he had better access to his messed up mind.  Yes, that’s why. Not because he liked Will, no, no… That’s just a very silly thought.

“Goodbye my pretties, daddy has to go out!” Will announced stepping outside, closing and locking the door. The quiet listening dogs just sat there, dogs were much better than actual people, he hated them.

Yeah, real people weren’t good, they were annoying and selfish, but Will could not deny that he too wasn’t selfish at times. That he couldn’t, but he wasn’t like any other human either, he has smarter and more twisted than one. He wasn’t quite insane, but he was close to insanity, every single day he felt himself slip deeper and deeper into his own mind, that he so desperately feared…

*****************

  Hannibal stood in front of the mirror, checking himself up and down, he usually looked great, but now he wanted to look much better. Hannibal´s mind wandered into dangerous grounds, already so many plans of marking the man as his own, he wanted… No, he fucking _craved_ it. Hannibal was a very dangerous man that you wished not mess with, just a look could kill and seduce someone, he could easily achieve what he had sat his mind down to.

He has a smooth criminal, a wolf in sheep clothing. He was the monster one would fear to be under the bed, he was the monster one would become when lust and cravings took over his dimly lit mind, he too was crazy, he just didn’t show it. He kept it hidden, but when he watched Will, he seemed to be driven into insanity, just the thoughts of not touching him were enough to send a shiver down his spine.

He wanted Will to be his own, he wanted Will to only have eyes for him, and him only. Hannibal would not hesitate to strangle or rip the eyes out of the person who dared to look at his Will… No one should dare breath the air of the brown haired angel that Hannibal had wished for.

******************

Will drove in peace, not even the radio was on, Wil had forgotten a few things, and one of those things was actually put cologne on. He was sure as hell going to stink of sweat, well, that seemed to be very rude, or so he knew Hannibal would find it.

 _“I didn’t shave…. SHIT.”_ Will thought, eyes widening and swallowing thickly, he knew that it was a bad idea not to shave, but he hoped that he didn’t look _that_ bad. Will hoped that he at least looked presentable and not like a hobo… His cheeks seemed to be heated up, his glasses slowly gliding of his sweaty nose, but he pushed them back, turning on the air conditioner.  

**********************

Ever since Hannibal was a young boy, he had wished for a good partner, a partner who loved and cared for him. A partner who craved his touch, a partner who would be his, and his only… He wasn’t really one for sharing, he was an egotist. Very much so, actually.

But he felt that Will would except him, of course, he did, Will must have loved him, he most definitely always shy around him, and he never returned the look that Hannibal gave him. He would just blush, and it actually was nice, their first session was amazingly interesting to Hannibal… Finally, someone who interested Hannibal enough _not_ to cook him, but he still wanted to hurt him dearly, he wanted Will to cry for mercy, he wanted Will to cry for Hannibal´s warm embrace… The doctor wanted Will to cry out of joy, he wanted the empath cry because of pain, he wanted to make him cry out of pleasure!

The ring of the doorbell made Hannibal look up from the food he was currently arranging to look absolutely stunning, just like the man who was visiting his ~~house~~ mansion. Putting down the fork he had used to make it hold together, he walked out of the kitchen, another ring at the door made him walk faster, standing in front of the door, Hannibal fixed his hair. Licking his moisturized lips and fixing his tie, Hannibal unlocked the door and opened it. An immediate smell of the sweet human skin that belonged to Will Graham entered the house, a moan threatening to come out of the doctor’s mouth, which he bit back.

“Hello Dr. Lecter,” Will greeted with a sincere smile, making the doctor smile a bit too, as he got out of the way, the empath stepping inside, looking around.

“Hello Will.” Hannibal greeted back, closing and locking the big door, grabbing the man’s hands, he planted a kiss sloppy onto his knuckles. Sneaking a look up at Will, Hannibal saw his blush, clearly embarrassed.

“It´s a pleasure to see you,” Will continued, taking his hands to himself, when Hannibal turned around and walked towards the kitchen, Will quietly following him. Will didn’t expect any less from the classy gentleman, the doctor practically reeked of money and power. A smell that Will couldn’t believe that someone would be attracted to. He didn’t want to be a sugar baby, he didn’t want to be owned by someone, he was already a slave to his own mind, he needed no more controlling natures of his mind.

“The pleasure,  is truly,  just mine, dear William.”   


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( a short chapter, but two will be added today!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the summary, this chapter will be short, but there will be another one too!
> 
> So two chapters for shortish chapters today because I feel like I'm dying, I'm really sick and I'm coughing like hell.

"Hachis Parmentier, a simple French dish often described as the French version of the shepherd's pie." Hannibal simply explained as he sat the dish out in front of Will, sitting himself down at the head of the table, Will was seated at his right. 

"It smell very good, dr. Lecter." Will said, as he leaned in farther for a better sniff of the heavenly food. 

"Thank you Will," Hannibal said as he looked at the male in front of him, the slightly younger man was like a dog really, a very well trained dog that Hannibal would _love_ to adopt.

"Bon appétit." After those two words, Will began digging in, a groan escaping his lips, which he excused himself for. 

"This is absolutely amazing..." Will managed to say between mouthfuls, a great smile was on his lips. "And that white cream is good but it was a weird taste." Will muttered, as he shoved some of the white 'cream' in to him mouth. "But it's not unpleasant." 

 _"I'm flatered that you find my sperm to be pleasant."_ Hannibal wanted to say, but he bit it back, as he began gracefully eating. A small chatter had gone in between them, they talked about life, their past partners and such normal things.

There of course came a few sentences between them that really were in a way of saying; 'what the hell?' Those were just normal for the two males, nothing really surprised them greatly, or fazed them. 

***********

"Thank you so much for this dr. Lecter." Will said softly as he shook the slightly bigger mans hand, smile on his thin lips when he had let go of the mans hand.

"The pleasure was truly mine, Will." Said Hannibal as he leaned in close to the empaths ear, whispering softly, "I find you too interesting to kill, a grave mistake was it to fall deep in love for you." Hannibal missed the mans ear, who was flushed like hell. 

"U-uh-uh... Bye!" Will yelled as he quickly got out and towards his car, quickly getting in and driving _very_ quickly away. 

 _"Beautiful."_ Hannibal thought as he smirked. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter!~

Will had just sat down on the small couch, he couldn't sleep, the words that Hannibal had whispered in to his ear raced in his mind, he couldn't even focus on his work any longer.

What did he even mean by those words and actions?

_"I find you too interesting to kill, a grave mistake was it to fall deep in love for you." Hannibal whispered in to the empaths ear, kissing it softly._

It was probably just a _very_ cruel joke, or just something poetic that Will didn't get.   
He had never had a good eye for poetry, never. It sounded nice, yeah, but he didn't see why he should have learned it or known anything to it.

Will looked away from the gruesome pictures of the mangled corpses that Jack had yet again sent him, he had just peaceful arrived at his small house from Hannibal's big home, and there at the door was a package with them.

 _"02:00..."_ Will thought as he yawned and stretched. As he stood up, ready to begin walking, an arm wrapped around his waist and a wet cloth was put up to his nose, a silent scream escaped his lips, his eyes widen in shock.

The pictures of the corpses he had in his hand fell down on he coffee table.

"Excuse' me, love, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?~" A rough, yet pleasant male voice asked behind him.

The empath began trashing around like like a pig in a slaughterhouse, trying to get away, but the grip on him was hard and unmoving.

The worst mistake Will made was _to actually fucking smell_ the cloth, the poor idiot took a very _deep_ breath of it, and from that moment, he was out like a candle.

**************

"There must be something we overlooked!" Jack yelled as he slammed his fist against the plain wall of the empty house that once an empath was in making Beverly, Jimmy Brian and the dogs flinch slightly while Hannibal was left unfazed by it.

"He's gone." Beverly muttered under her breath, the five of them were the only ones who were closest to Will, they were the ones who cared the most, or the only ones who actually cared to find him.

After everyone had gone home or at the office to solve other paper work for some 'more important cases', the five coworkers of the empath were left to search.

"So he got kidnapped?" Jimmy asked, frowning.

"Yeah, he did...." Brian mumbled, as he looked towards the pictures and papers of the previous crime scenes.

"If only we had Will here to help u-... Oh wait..." Jimmy closed his mouth, chuckling slightly but quietly stopping.

"Do you guys think it could have been the chesapeake ripper?" Beverly asked, crossing her arms, if Hannibal had no class, he would have frowned deeply... But he didn't, despite the awful insult that was detected towards himself. He did care for Will more than one normally should, he was practically very close to obsession for the man, but he would never go that low to get him, at the moment.

If Will didn't accept his love, Hannibal would be forced to kill him, and just keep the body to himself.

He knew how to keep something looking as healthy and living as a corpse could actually get to look, but he would of course not be happy with it, he would miss that great mind that he might never see again, or even hear that sweet voice and smell that _oh so dreadful_ aftershave and cologne.

"I don't think that it was the ripper, why would he do such a thing? What would be his motives?" Hannibal asked, he was as calm and collected as always on the outside, while on the inside he was wondering what had happened to Will, to his dear William... He already was mentally inserting the person who dared to take what was not theirs, the person who rudely took something that did not belong to _them_.

"That sick bastard has offered the most of his crimes to Will, he has presented them to him as a gift for his love." Jack growled, clear disgust could be heard in his voice. It took a great deal out of Hannibal's self control not to jump at Jack's throat and bite his wing pipe out.

***************

"Waki, waki~" The same male voice from a few hour ago sang, as he let a chuckle out. At the same moment, Will opened his eyes, groaning, and closing them again, the light he had been flashed with was too strong.

But slowly, he seemed to open his eyes enough to be comfortable with the light.

"Ughhh.... Where am I?" Will weakly groaned as he looked around, he seemed to be down in a nice looking basement, he tried to move his hands, but found them tied together, of course they would be tied together....

"I'm my basement, love." The man said, as he put his hand on Will's cheek, stroking it softly. The mans accent was a deep British one, he look as he was about 24, but he looked more.... Aged....

He had dark brown hair that was put up in a man bun, his body was much bigger and taller than Will's smaller one, the mans muscles were defined, and very much visible through the thin, black sweater, this tight jeans fitted him very well, showing off his legs, ~~and ass~~ his shoes were black and neatly polished.

"But why?" Will tried to keep calm, but he felt that anxiety show it's grim face, he saw the man smirk, as he let his hand from Will's cheek down, and into his pocket.

"Because I brought ya her'." The man said with a wider smirk which turned more into a grin.

"Why did you bring me here you fuck-" Before Will could finish his insult, one of the hands that the man kept him his pocket came out with a small pocket knife, holding it to Will's throat.

"I dare you knackered tosser to finish that sentence with an uncut throat." The man growled, clearly unhappy with Will's choice of words.

"Why did you bring me here?" Will asked again, just not with the same tone, and those few insults. The knife got pulled away from his neck, which he was very grateful for.

"Because I wanted to, I have been a very big fan of yours Will. Now, my name is Nicholas Sawyer, but you may call me Nico, or just sweetie, baby, honey, my love, dearest and sooooo on~" The man, or Nico said, as he licked his lips, a toothy smile was forming on his neatly tanned face, which made Will shake in fear; this man seemed to have _very_ sharp teeth...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico is actually just an OC I made up on the spot, but damn do I already like him slightly, just a bit of brushing up on his, and he could be a proper OC!
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, tell me in the comments down bellow, as always, what you thought of this chapter, thanks, love ya guys!~ <3

_"Where could he be?"_ Hannibal though, as he looked around the truly empty house, ever the dogs weren't there any longer, he was actually fully alone in Will Graham's house. 

This most certainly wasn't the way he would have imagined being alone here....

Hannibal had imagined being here alone when Wil would be at work after a long night of love, after a night of lust and passion would he calmly wait for Will to return and kiss him on those soft lips...

But no, life had just told Hannibal the first big; 'fuck you!' In a very long time.

 _"The person left no trace,"_ Hannibal thought, smelling the air. The distinct smell of the person and Will had been lost by all the people who had been here, it just had a very faint smell of Will, but not much really. 

_There must be at least one, just one clue here..._

_*************_

"What do _you_ want to do with _me_?" Will bitterly asked, cringing away from the mans big hand. Nico, was the mans nickname, Will had learned that, but nothing more was said, now, Nico sat in a chair, in front of him with a warm soup bowl that smelled amazing in hand. 

But Will was scared of eating it, what if the man had drugged, or even worse, poisoned it? That would of course mean less of hearing his sappy words about love, but Will had his dear dogs that he couldn't just leave!! 

"I do not know, I didn't even think that I would ever even get close to ye' love." Nico smiled, as he retreated his hand, grabbing the silver spoon, he blew on it softly before putting it in his mouth as if to assure Will that nothing was done to it. 

Nico seemed to be a kind, smart man, who had a bit too obsessed, a few gazes here and there from Will, made him understand something. The man was as fake as he himself was, the man too held a socialmask that could barely be seen, a mask who was hard to actually see with the bare eye. 

"Come on Will, please, eat." Nico says, his voice was sweet and warm, it surprisingly smelled of honey and strawberry tea. It gave Will a sense of security, that wasn't false... It actually felt as if, this man, cared for him, actually _loved_ him. It was weird to know, and feel that someone you just met has liked you since _god knows._ It was terrifying.... But Will liked it, in the weirdest of ways.

"Say ahh," Nico requested, a toothy smile on his face as he put the spoon full of soup in front of Will's mouth, to which Will slowly opened his mouth, leaning in closer to take it, lips closing around it. Sipping the soup. It tasted very good, the flavors mixed in with each other, outshining one and another. 

"How is it?" 

"Good."

"Thank you, I made I myself. You needed something warm, would you like to eat on your own?" Nico asked, as he sat the bowl down of the table besides the chair he was in, standing up as Will nodded. Nico walked behind him, and untied his hands, dropping the rope to the ground, before walking up in front of him again, sitting down on the chair. 

Will rubbed his wrists, they were slightly sore and weak, but he could easily move them, they hadn't brought any marks onto him. This couldn't be real, this just couldn't be real, Nico had literally kidnapped Will from his house, taken him down to his basement, treated him kindly, except for once.... And he just released his hands so he himself could eat, and he didn't even request it...

Nico handed Will the bowl before sitting down, smiling kindly when Will looked away from his face down to the warm, white bowl in his cold, pale hands, sniffing it softly. 

Will began to eat, at first, it was slow, but he felt hunger get the best of him, before he knew it, he was done, the feeling of hunger was still present, if not stronger than in the start. 

"Thank yo-" 

"You aren't satisfied yet, please, if you want more, just ask." Nico had cut Will before he could finish his sentence, making Will snap his head put towards him, eyes widening slightly. A smile formed on Will's own lips, he handed the bowl to the relatively handsome man that he was graced with looking at, a blush spreaded on both of their cheeks as their hands met lightly.

Only a slight ghost touch on them.

Maybe Will could get out of this easier than he expected, Nico seems to be as touch starved as Will was, if not more than the empath. You certainly must be, if you _fall_ for someone you have never once even properly met in your life, but Will felt the need to just hug the stunning god in front of himself, he was even nicer looking than Hannibal once you got a good looking i at him. 

"I will be right back, love."

*************

Hannibal searched around the house, trying to do what Will did, he tried to get into the mind of the person who had done it, it was probably not a woman. Despite Will looking pretty small, he was strong, maybe a bit too strong if he wanted, or felt the need to be. 

 _"What the fuck?"_ Hannibal through as he took out a pair of Will's underwear out of the drawer, they had a big, white stain on them, and upon further sniffing, it didn't have the same smell as Will's did, it disn't have that distinct beauty of it, the smell was much more masculine and dark.

"Sick bastard." Hannibal growled under his breath as he stood up, the underwear he had in hand, he kept at an arms reach away from himself, two fingers pinching them as he took his phone up.

He flipped it open, and dialed Jack's number, they had to get this instantly tested, so he could find out where the bastard lived, so he could cuT HIM CLEAN AS HE WOULD CRY IN PAIN AND BEG FOR THE MERCY OF HIS LIFE!

"Hannibal? What's wrong?" The sleepy voice of Jack could be heard through the phone, Hannibal imagined the man looking drowsy.

"I have found a clue, the kidnapper has left a certain type of stain." 

"Say no more, I will get Beverly, Jimmy and Brian up, meet us at the laboratory in an hour." And with that, Jack hung up on Hannibal, this was definitely going to be _fun_.

*************

"Will? Would you like some tea? Or coffee perhaps?" Nico asked as he smiled softly while stroking Will cheek, his eyes had gotten softer and kinder with every word he said. 

"No, no thank you." Will kindly declined, as he smiled, he leaned into the touch, even moaning when the hand seemed to trail down to his neck. 

"You really are a stunner." Nico said as he retreated his hand to himself, resting it down on his lap, they had moved to his bedroom, and could Will say, that his house, was fucking huge, shit, it was a fucking mansion! Will wondered how the hell Nico didn't get lost in here, it was horribly frustrating, but nice.

Just like Nico's body,  it may look as if he was fit as hell and tight, but holy shat, he wasn't, the dude was literally both slightly chubby, and muscly. His cheekbones were very visible, but his face still had the normal amount of fat on it, his hair was actually longer than it looked to be, you could have an adorable mini braid out of it, surprisingly. 

"I am?" Will quietly asked, he looked away as embarrassment began creeping up on him, he had to get out of there fast, he didn't know what the hell the brown haired male in front of himself had done, but this was going too far. Will had to get out, he just _had to_ , he didn't want to talk to his charmer any longer, he wanted home to see his furry friends. 

"Yes, you are. You are the most beautiful person that I ever have laid eyes on, your beauty simply can not be described by mere words of a mortal, even a god would struggle," Nico started, as he made Will look him in the eyes, his smile got kinder and kinder. "Your kindness can not be measured, you are the best person to talk to, you do not judge, you just listen." Nico finished, Will seemed to melt under the words, a smile on his lips as his eyes filled with love, Will couldn't even tell right from wrong anymore.

And he didn't care either, he only cared for Nico and Nico only, the man had stolen his heart and he was not willing to give it back. Will couldn't even say no any longer, he had a spell on him, a spell that only the love of another would be able to break the sweet bond of the sick love that surrounded him at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I just adore your comments, fucking hell. XD 
> 
> But in this chapter, we are slightly cutting the chase, and Nico's motives are revealed~

Beverly yawned quietly, Brian stretched and Jimmy closed his eyes, it was six in the morning, and they didn't even get their proper sleep. Today was actually their free day too, but as soon as they heard the news about the stain that Hannibal had found, they immediately came to the rescue.

Jack was still in his pjs, and he his self was yawning lightly, Hannibal was the only one fully clothed and perfect looking  ~~as usual.~~

"Where's the stain?" Jack asked at he took the underwear from Hannibal's grasp, as he looked a bit around till he say there big white stain on them, he pulled a face of clear discomfort.

"Disgusting,right?" Hannibal asked, frowning.

**************

Nico innocently smiled when Will seemed to twist in pleasure at his light touches, the mans lips relaxed and his eyelids seemed to slowly fall; it was the most stunning sight that Nicholas had ever experienced.

This was the only thing he had ever wanted, a beautiful man by his side that he could raise a family with, a man that he could call his own despite the selfishness behind it... And Will, Will was the perfect person to do this with, he was beautiful, had a very interesting personality, was a neat person, and he wouldn't judge anything that was going to be done.

He would just take it, just take Nico as he was, Will would not change him to his liking, he would not twist him just to make him good for Will.

***************

"What type of idiot would jerk off into a pair of underwear?" Beverly asked as she slipped her white gloves on, pulling a face.

"Are you sure that Will didn't just cum in his own underwear?" Brian asked, stifling a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. 

 _"It doesn't smell of Will."_ Hannibal wanted to say, but he held it back, it would be weird if they found out that he had smelled Will's dirty underwear when he was at his house.... Ahem, yeah, maybe a bit sick, maybe. 

**************

"Nico?" Asked Will as he looked up from his cup of tea, Nico snapped his head up from his own phone, a small smile on his thin lips.

"Yes, love?"

"What do you _actually_ plan to do with me?" Nico's face seemed to fall down to the ground at the question, the mask he had on fell and crashed hard to the warm floor.

"I.... I don't know..." Nico slowly replied, it were as if he tried to put the broken mask on again, to regain that little sense of self esteem back, the sense of full control again.

"You know, come on, tell me Nico." Will pushed and pushed, kicking the imaginary mask out the tanned mans hands, who just seemed to accept it.

"Fine... If you really want to know...."

**************

"Good news, it's not Will's own DNA." Jimmy sleepily announced, the old man needed some rest at the moment that he just couldn't get, and he needed some coffee too. Some _very_ strong coffee. 

"Than who's could it be?" Jack asked, as he crossed his arms. 

"Probably the kidnappers." Beverly shrugged, she was too tired for this bullshit, even for Will, she was too tired, she loved the guy. But holy shit, she didn't have the mental strength to do this at the moment.

"It will take about two weeks to find the right person," Brian said, he was relatively happy that he wouldn't have to deal with Will's 'gift' he wanted it too! It wasn't fair that that sick bastard had it, but, still, Brian actually missed the mans slight humor and the smell of wet dog was no where insight.

 _"I can't deal with two weeks, I must find him as soon as possible."_ Hannibal thought, as he saw the three scientist begin to pack their things along with Jack. 

"Get some rest Hannibal, we will find Will even he way or another." Jack assured, and with that, he and the others were long gone, Hannibal followed after them a few minutes later.

****************

"I have always been a lonely man, despite my riches and appearance." Nicholas stared, as he took a sip of his tea, "I have never had a family either, they left me when I was a young bloke. My sister was the only female from my family who still held contact with me, till my parents found out and forbid it....." Nico's voice was getting soft and quiet, "I had never found love, not even as a teen, I soon gave up on love, but than I saw you, my dear." Nico as about to put his hand on Will's cheek, but he held back.

"Where did you see me?" Will asked, frowning lightly, he was confused, and intrigued at the same time.

"I saw you at one of the crime scenes, I was talking to my brother, you know agent Trevor Sawyer?" Will nodded, wait, was Trevor, the most terrifying agent in the whole world, the mans brother?!

Will did recall that at a party, he and Trevor had gotten into a deep conversation where they talked about family, and he did say that he had a brother that he loved, but never really got to see, but that he was visiting him in a few days. 

"Yeah, well, we talked till he had to return to his post, and than I saw you... My heart seemed to lit up in great joy, I had Trevor tell me everything he knew about you afterwards when we were at my house!" Nico said, smiling as he took a sip of his drink. "I couldn't help but watch you, as weird as that sounds, I couldn't help but want to view your beauty, I just couldn't..." Nico kept on smiling as he finished, Will smiled too. 

"That's beautifully twisted," Will replied, smirking when he saw Nico giggle, his shoulders would tense, but they would relax again when the giggling was over. 

"I guess that it is... I guess that it is..." Nico agreed with Will, a yawn escaping both of them at the same time, they were both tired. Nico was tired because of excitement, and Will was tired because he just... Was.

"Will, do you, do you want to sleep with me?" Nico requested, blushing when he realized how it actually sounded, "I mean, in the same bed! I don't want-want to sleep with you as in sex! Well, I do! But-but-" Before Nico could make more of a fool out of himself, Will chuckled, nodding. 

"I would love to sleep in the same bed as you, Nico." Will agreed as he put his empty cup on the nightstand closest to himself, crawling towards the other side of the big bed. Nico had to hold back a screech of delight when he quickly did the same, he turned the lamp off and later down, immediately snuggling up to Will, pulling the blanket over them. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico is literally one of the most loved people ever here XD (sarcasm!)  
> *************  
> Heya guys!   
> Welcome back!!   
> Okay, sooooo, I will let you guys choose for once. What will be Nico's fate? 
> 
> Does Hannibal kill him and makes Will eat him without Will knowing?   
> Or don't he kill him, and Will and Nico stay friends, but from afar?

~~~~Hannibal had slept for only four hours, precisely, he couldn't sleep, he just... _Couldn't_... But it wasn't as if he really _needed_ more sleep than that, he was already fresh and dressed nicely as always. 

He was supposed to have a meeting with the lovely Dr. Bloom, at the opera, and then, he was going in for a drink with Nicholas Sawyer. It was nothing more than a friendly drink with another  ~~cannibal~~ friend, they were going to meet at Nicholas's place, just for a drink, it was merely _his_ request.

Thought Hannibal _despised_ the brunet man, he didn't let his sour feelings show, no, that would be terribly rude. He would keep as quiet as a mouse about his true feelings, he and the man had a lot in common, especially the ' _small_ ' crush on a certain empath, but Nicholas had to back off, Will was Hannibal's, and Hannibal's alone...

It was simple to see, Nico and he had a few friendly chatters, and he did say that Will was absolutely stunning, and that he may have been in love. Hannibal dearly wished that Nico would have been 'the guy', so he could remove him from this world, or have him rot in jail.

***************

A few hours later the both of them had awoken, had a nice balanced breakfast that Nico had made, the mans food tasted like absolute _heaven_ to Will's eager tastebuds. He most certainly was the person one would like to marry, he was; kind, he didn't judge one like others did, he was so happy and positive despite his flaws, he wasn't arrogant or egoistic, his food was absolutely marvelous and he was fond of dogs _and_ Disney!

"Your in my world now, not you world.... And I got friends, on the other side~" Will sang along as he smiled, standing up and putting his right hand over his chest, he smirked when Nico gigged, adding the 'he's got friends on the other side.' 

"The cards, the cards will tell. The past, the present and the future as weeellllll~" Will added, as he turned around in a circle, a pleased smile on his lips. 

"The cards, the cards just take three." Nico added, shrugging, the only thing he could look at was Will, and it had been like that since they had started their day. He was so cute and happy, just like an excited little pup!

It was absolutely awesome just to have him here, Nico did feel like a slight pervert for jerking off in his underwear... It was wrong and sick, but it didn't matter, he didn't really regret  doing it, there was no reason to actually regret it, right?

"Mom and dad cut you off, huh, playboy?" Nico asked, as he himself stood up, joining the little game, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, as if the eyes of another were the only things left in his world, the color of everything else seemed to fade away.

Only the blue, and green jewels of each other could they focus on, they inched closer and closer towards each other, their lips almost meeting in pure bliss!

  
But the little moment was broken when loud steps could be heard down the stairs, soon a dogs growl, to Will's delight, came from right behind him. 

Will turned around, and there it was, in front of the empath, a white and black husky with the bluest of eyes came to sight, tall and proud but ready to strike, she showed her _very_ sharp teeth to Will. 

*************

"Dr. Bloom." Hannibal greeted as he grabbed her hand, planting a soft kiss onto the pale knuckles. 

"Dr. Lecter," Alana greeted back with a smile when Hannibal let her hand down, they stood in front of the beautiful, black opera house. They had decided to meet here at six o'clock sharp, and here they both were, right on time, Alana knew that Hannibal didn't enjoy begging late, or having the other person running late. 

  
But Alana would have imagined that he might at least be a little be late, his 'friend', Will Graham just went missing for crying out loud!

Didn't he care? 

He probably didn't, which was a good sign on Alana's behalf, but still, it was a bit weird, what did Hannibal Lecter actually want from Will, if he, wasn't even _fazed_ by the fact that Will was missing?

"Let's go in, no need to be late." Hannibal said, as he offered Alana his hand like the gentleman he so carefully was, dear god, in Alana's, and the others eyes. He was very perfect, if only they knew what type of secrets he kept hidden... If only they bloody knew...

************

"Aww, who's a good girl? Yes you are, yes you are!" Will cooed as he petted the husky of the other male, Sasha. Maybe she seemed to hate him when she saw how close he and her fat her were, but she quickly grew to like him, just like every other dog ever.

"Am i a good boy too?" Nico asked, as he watched Will's hands stop in the long fur of his companion, Will looked deep in thought. He was softly biting his lower lip, head cocked to the side, and brows frowned lightly. 

"I don't know... _Are_ you a good boy?" Will asked, as he took his hands out of the dogs fur, dusting them off lightly before putting one of his hands on Nico's hair, letting his fingers run through his soft, pinned up hair, Will was petting the muscly man. 

Sasha looked dearly betrayed by her newly found friend, but she accepted it, standing up, and walking towards the couch, jumping up on it to rest her little head.

" _Yes_ ," Nico breathed out, closing his lids and leaning in to the touch, at this moment, Will realized how easy it actually would be to just escape, nothing held him down, absolutely nothing. Nico had freed him, Nico seemed to trust him, the green eyed beauty trusted the blue eyed one. 

Nico had released Will when he wanted to eat, and he didn't even have to beg for his freedom, he didn't even have to say anything about it, no, Nico had released him almost as quickly as he had opened his eyes. 

******************

The strong voice of the woman filled the big room, Italian filled it to the brim, passion flowing all around, Hannibal was on his toes the whole time, it was so beautiful that he could cry!

Meanwhile... Alana on the other hand, seemed bored out of her mind, this wasn't her understanding of a date, ~~which they weren't on~~. For a real first date, she would have thought that they would go out to eat, or grab something to drink...

Not listen to a woman yell, or sing, as she apparently did, and music screaming into ones brain. No, but, Hannibal, seemed to enjoy it, she knew that their relationship had gotten far, and she was happy with it, she could feel how much he loved her, even though he never said it. 

Little knew Alana Bloom, about Hannibal's actual feelings, yes, he did like her a bit in the start, but she began to bore him dearly, she was a great friend, but not someone he would want to be married or in a relationship with.

Plus; he was already in love with a certain dark haired, bearded beauty with a sick obsession for dogs.   
****************

"Are you a good little puppy?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Say what you are, Nico." Will pushed, he wanted the fellow male to say it to his face, say what Will had called him.

"I'm a dog, I'm a very good boy, I'm _your_ good boy, I hope." Nico quickly said, opening his hope filled eyes, it was just like a small child's eyes, they were so innocent and kind... So unmarked by the cruel world, so true and... And pure. It was absolutely terrifying how innocent those green eyes looked, how innocent they seemed to feel.

"Yes you are," Will replied, "You are my very good boy." Will finished, smiling toothily as he took his hand out, he didn't mean it.

He was only teasing!

But Nico... Nico seemed to take it as a signal of  _want_ and _love_ , poor Will didn't know what he wanted any longer, he wanted to run away, but he, at the same time, wanted to stay...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico is what i think almost every one wanted him to be, (dead AF. XD)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the bad/quick chapter!!

An hour later and the opera was done, it had almost brought tears to Hannibal's eyes, but he held them back. When he and a bored Alana had gotten out of there, they told each other farewell, and now both on their separate ways.

First of all, Hannibal had to go home and change into something less fancy, but still breathtaking. That was something you would expect from the kind psychologist, one could always see that he was beautifully dressed and a guy with a great personality.

But the thing that no one knew, was that Hannibal Lecter too got _jealous_ of others. Despite it being rude, and his very stuck up behavior, Hannibal Lecter was _still_ human, he too had feelings and thoughts. Thought he didn't really know how to use his _real_ feelings, he has always mastered the fake ones, the ones he gained by watching others, but of course, he felt good when he cared enough to show actual feelings.

Will, despite their start, had brought out so many dear emotions, so, so many... It was absolutely _terrifying_ how good it felt to have those feelings, it was very pleasant.

***************  
Will sat on the couch besides a little ball of human, and a ball of dog, Nico had curled up besides him, doing the same thing as Sasha did. They were very much alike, they were both lovable, already very loyal and had great, soft hair!

"So soft..." Will purred to himself as he ran his hands through the fur, and the hair of the two creatures by his sides, Sasha lifted her head in pride, whilst Nico just tensed his shoulders, appearing bigger than normally. Will swore that if they were in the animal world, Nico would had claimed him, the man seemed to want to _bite_ a lot.

"Thank you," Nico took against the compliment that big he and his best friend had gotten, rolling onto his back and unfolding himself, his head resting against Will's lap, his right leg dangling off the couch whilst his left was stretched on the big, black couch.

"You're quite welcome," Will said as he yawned weakly, his hands stopped working on both of he new friends, Sasha looked up at Will with a face that just showed confusion, while Nico looked ip at him with big eyes, pouting softly.

"Are you tired, love?" Nico asked, getting up from his small crush, touching his cheek softly, only his fingers dared to graze the pale skin of he empath who just nodded. "Well, let's take you up to the bedroom, would you like to sleep in mine, or one I made for you, love?" Nico asked, standing up to his legs that felt like jelly under the sudden weight on them; but he didn't care.

"You made me a bedroom?" Will asked, as he frowned his brows. Nico nodded, he grabbed Will by his wrists, gently pulling him up, careful not he crush the bones, before picking the empath up bride style.

"Yes," Nico had actually made a bedroom especially for Will; the walls were a dark blue, white and black was there too, but not too much, it was mostly blue. Just a very relaxing color, that wouldn't drive one to insanity.

"I want to see it!" Will whined, as he looked down at his hands, a small yawn left his lips again, he missed his puppies, he missed his lonely house... But it a way, he didn't... Here he had a dog too, and a nice friend, that loved him! Sasha seemed to follow them around, not caring if her owner was about to smash her new friend or nah, she just stalked behind them.

"Here it is." Nico said as he opened the white door to the blue bedroom, Will's eyes widen in surprise as he looked in the room, in the middle of the room, right pressed up to the wall, was a king sized bed, two beautiful brown night stands were on each of their sides of the bed. A window was on the wall right in front of the door, the curtains were a pure white, in front of the bed right in front of the wall was a small table, besides it it the wall as a big bookshelf with a lot of books, both in English and many other languages.

"... It's beautiful..." Will slurred at his eyes widen is surprise, "But I want to be in your bedroom tonight..." Will whispered, he felt like an ungrateful child, he wasn't taking against the amazing gift that Nico had offered him.

He had to sleep here, at least today, he couldn't feel good if he at least didn't take against it tonight. "Or I could sleep here tonight," Will requested, as Nico walked in and towards the bed, sitting him down on it.

"Oh... Sure, love! But please, if ya do want to, just come into my bedroom. Alright?" Nico asked, Will just nodded, smiling lightly. "Good, now, you have clean clothes in the wardrobe, I hope that they are to your size, you have a conjoined bathroom right there." Nico said as he pointed towards a door.

"Thank you Nico."

"It's fine, it's just my great pleasure." And with those words, Nico was out of the room, ready to prepare for Hannibal Lecter, his good old 'friend.'

********************

Hannibal sat in his car, quietly driving towards the house of the other ~~cannibal~~ man, he had gotten him a very expensive bottle of wine, just something simple and  average. It wasn't a weird thing from them to come with expensive alcohol to each other, it was very much normal. 

*******************

Nico had dressed himself into some beauty filled clothes, just like his normal attire, he didn't want to look as if he tried too hard, but not as if he just _threw_ something on. He was ted to look more flawless, he wanted to make the mug older mans blood boil in his veins. 

******************

"Good afternoon, Dr. Nicholas." Hannibal nicely greeted, as he stook the younger mans hand, they were big the same hight and weight, but Hannibal had much more experience in everything. 

"Good afternoon Dr. Lecter." Nico greeted back, smiling when he moved out of the way, Hannibal entered his house, giving him the bottle on wine which he quietly thanked him for. A false smile was plastered on his lips, it wasn't something weird or unusual for Nico to bare a fake smile, no, be it always felt like Lecter could see through it...

They made their way around the house and into the drawing room, the smell of something so sweet and innocent filled Hannibal's lungs.... It smelled like... _Like Will._ Was it possible that Will was here?

Another quiet sniff told Hannibal more than what he actually needed to know... Will was clearly here, he was very clearly here, _Nico was the man._ Nico was the _sick_ pervert who masturbated into the mans underwear, Nico was the man who kidnapped _Hannibal's_ Will. 

******************

"Here you go!" Nico smiled as he gave Hannibal his heavy drink, Nico just wanted to get this over with so he could return to Will, return to his dear that Hannibal seemed to want... 

"Thank you, Nicholas." Hannibal thanked, but before Nico could say anything in return, Hannibal had smashed his glass against the mans tough head, Nico groaned, bending over but he quickly got up, and threw his glass down, jumping at Hannibal's neck, but the older man had seen the blind attack, he moved out of the way, making Nico fall down to the ground with a groan.

"Fuck... Ugh, you bloody wanker! What do you want you tosser?!?" Nico yelled as he growled, quickly staning up again, biting Hannibal's hand roughly.

"You to let Will go!" Hannibal growled back, he did NOT tolerate such language, he just began punching and kicking as he could, he had no control over his own body, he began beating the poor boy into a pulp, one could say that _he was beating his meat._

*************

Hannibal had stopped when he felt blood splatter on to his own skin and trailed suits, Hannibal quietly got up, looking at his hand, he had to get that checked right away when he got home, but now, he had to find Will. Hannibal began his fanatic search for little Will Graham. 

*************

Will had slept though it all, nothing had happened to him, plus, he had Sasha on the bed with him, and she quietly slept along side him, in this bed, Will had no nightmares, no bad dreams... No nothing.

*************

The cannibal came to a purely white door, opening it slowly, and to his surprise and delight, there Will quietly slept, clearly oblivious of the works around him, Hannibal walked in, but he noticed and angry mutt looking up at him, growling. 

That must he Nicholas's dog, Hannibal rolled his eyes as he softly took the blanket off of Will despite the dogs protests. 

Will was wearing boxers and socks only, on the ground layed a sweaty t-shirt, did he and Nicholas had sex?

They couldn't have...

Right?

Right?!

Hannibal smileda little, carefully picking Will up and turning around, the dog seemed to follow him a round, he tried to shoo it away, but it didn't, this dog was as bitchy as Hannibal himself... Maybe the dog could come too, maybe...

He had to get Will home, and then he would come after Nicholas, he was going to be a mighty fine meal that he was going to serve to his dear Will later~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyyyy!~
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! Like, a very small one;
> 
> Hannibal is of course creepy as usual, and he touches Will a tiny, tiny bit...

Hannibal stood up, he looked down at the sleeping man in his bed, it would have been so easy to tie him up and just _fuck him_ shamelessly. It was only; him, Will and a bored husky...

So the possibility of _sex_ was one that wouldn't have been that frowned upon, he of course had to tell the others that he had found Will, and show him to them, but no further questions would be asked. Jack would have too much work to be done by the empath, and the other three would be excited to have Will back.

Will would be a bit of a problem to fool, it would not be too easy to do such a thing, Will was a smart fellow, he was too smart for his own good sometimes, while other times he was painfully obvious, there was nothing really in between the two options.

 _"He's so beautiful... I wonder how much the filthy hands of Nicholas have touched, I wondered how much of my Will they had even dared to graze."_ Hannibal though, getting down on his knees, he put his left hand on Will's sweaty forehead. Just the thought disgusted him dearly, he could almost not get himself to cook the horrible man, but it would be a shame to _waste_ the meat, the heart would be amazing, especially that he would cook Nicholas's heart for Will. It was absolutely irony filled, but damn was it a _very_ funny thought to Hannibal's messed up mind.

Hannibal let his hand fall down from the mans forehead to his neck, and then farther down the bare chest, it was smooth unlike Hannibal's hairy one, it was in fact much smaller, and not as wide as Hannibal's.

But it did look adorable.

The blond man let his left touch all over the place, he touched Will from his head, to his toes, the only places he hadn't touched yet, were his; privates and ass.

He had even flickered those pink nipples till they hardened, Will moaned once in a while, frowning his brows and cringing slightly, but not waking up. It amazed Hannibal in how deep of a sleep the younger male must have been, he didn't even move an inch when the blonds skilled hands worked on his body.

It felt as if Will was drugged, or most certainly in a drugged mental state, Hannibal just couldn't put his finger on it, but despite the thing that had seemed to happen to Will.

Hannibal just kept on touching, he didn't _care_ if Will would wake up on him, he would still have to see Hannibal, so Will wouldn't be able to avoid him, plus, Hannibal wouldn't allow such a foul thing to happen.

"Let's see what you hide in those tight underwear of yours, mister Graham." Hannibal whispered to himself, he acted so professionally despite their encounter at the moment, despite the monster who was slowly clawing at his stomach, trying to crawl his way out.

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to rip off the pathetic excuse of underwear, and just feast upon the meat underneath them, but he didn't.

He quietly trailed his left hand to his own lap, while his right was put on the other mans lower stomach, slowly making it's own way down towards the soft bulge, Hannibal wondered what the mans cock would look like when it was all hard and ready to be pleased, or if Will ever would want to jerk off to the mere sight of Hannibal, just like Hannibal wanted to do with the mere sight of Will's ocean blue eyes.

Hannibal bit his lower lip, trying not to moan as his hand came into contact with the soft cock, the only thing that kept him from feeling the silky, pale skin under his fingertips were those stupid boxers, they rudely held such great pleasures back.

But, Hannibal was willing to take this, despite his wanting more, he took what he could get, how soft it was, or the shape of it, would not be able to leave Hannibal starved mind.

"My, my. Such a big boy," Hannibal softly cooed when he let his trimmed nails scratch Will length, to which, Will only thrusted his hips forward, a moan leaving his dry, rosy lips, it was quite the pleasant sensation to do it.

"Yes you are, my... I wonder how much cum would be able to come out of it." Hannibal purred, leaning in closer and closer with his head, as he was about two inches away from the treasure that he had wanted all to himself, he stuck the tip of his pink tongue out, as he was about to close in...

A dogs bark came from behind him, making him snap his head up looking over his shoulder towards the proud, white haired mutt.

"You want to go out for a walk?" Hannibal asked, as he got up from his knees, turning around whilst looking down at the dog, gaining dominance over her when she dropped her head; 'Sasha', as the dogs collar read, had become quite submissive already, she seemed to be greatly trained, and she didn't care that her owner wasn't there any longer. She just accepted that her owner was gone, and that Hannibal, would be her new owner who has not to be messed with.

"Fine," Hannibal agreed, walking towards the dog, who wagged her tail, sitting down before raising her head up, opening her mouth to let the expensive red leash that Hannibal had bought her, letting him put the leash on her.

"But if you misbehave at least once, we will return home, and I will take those pathetic toys away." As Hannibal said that, Sasha wagged her tail again, happily agreeing to her new owners very serious and stern words.

"Good, now come along. Will is still sleeping, let's not make too much sound." And with those words, both Hannibal and Sasha were gone, leaving a barely clothed, lonely Will on the big king sized bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shorrttt chaaaapppttteeerrrrr!~
> 
>  
> 
> But I really have to do some homework, I literally have to write another story too, so I'm sorry!

Will groaned softly, he began twisting and turning, rolling around the bed. He could feel that he was slowly twisted himself back into reality, the small little fantasy he had built up of his dream was crumbling together, the small little world where no one he loved or used to, got killed in the most of brutal ways.

A small reality where he didn’t experience sadness and loneliness, a small reality where he didn’t have to drink to leave everything behind himself, where he wouldn't have nightmares...

A place where he wasn't taken as unstable, in his dream, he had his dogs, and his friends. His family was whole, and nothing bad had happened, a place where his mother and father were together, they would sit around the fire when he would be visiting.

But the cold reality took ahold of him, molding him slowly to his normal shame filled body, Will opens his eyes, he expected the warm body of his new furry friend, but he was met with nothing, just the neat but cold sheets of the bed. 

" _Where am i?_ " Will thought, as he sat up, looking a bit around, he wasn't in the bedroom he had fallen asleep in, the blue walls were a deep red, almost black. It looked good, but it was very distinct, it was different, and it had much more class than the room that Nico had made for Will.

A knock on the door made Will snap out of his thoughts, Will was panicking pretty hard at the moment, he didn't know where he was, but at least he knew _who_ he was. "Ni-Nic-Nico?" Will asked, his voice wasn't barely above a whisper, but Hannibal had heard it perfectly.

Hannibal's blood boiled in his veins, he bit his lip as he tried not to knock the door down at show Will who he **really** _could be,_ once angerede, but he kept calm. He opened the door, quietly walking in, a smile on his thin lips when he saw Will's eyes lighten up in happiness.

"Hello Will." Hannibal softly greeted, walking closer and closer towards the man he had previously touched in such a foul manner, Will just sat up on his knees, and when Hannibal was close enough, Will wrapped his slim yet strong arms around the mans waist, grinning. 

The soft sound of the stupid grin, made Hannibal's smile widen slightly, Will was so beautiful and unmarked by anyone's hand, if Hannibal didn't know better, he might had thought Will was a virgin, which he sadly wasn't. 

"Thank you dr. Lecter!" Said Will, as he stopped the half hug, looking up at Hannibal's chest to avoid eye contact, "But how did you get me back?" Will asked, frowning, Ohhh deeearrr, this was going to be hard to explain.... And actually make Will swallow Hannibal's dry lies, but he usually does so, so nothing should be special about this, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's smootthhhh ass is back at it again. 
> 
> Will and the others are just painfully oblivious.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Hannibal asked, avoiding Will's question like one would avoid Satan himself. 

"Dr. Lecter, don't avoid my question, please." Will begged, he leaned in closer towards Hannibal, his head was dangerously close to Hannibal's groin, heck, he was so close that psychologist could literally feel the empaths warm breath through his pants. 

Hannibal stiffened up for a few seconds, but quickly relaxed, he held back from leaning in closer with his hips, just to close the distance between them. Will seemed to closely observed Hannibal's arms, or more the scars that Nico had given him with his teeth.

"What happened to you?" Will asked, his voice was slow and unsure, he grabbed Hannibal's wrists with his hands, and pulled them closer, making Hannibal crunch over slightly. 

"Nicholas had invited me over, and then he left saying that he had to do something, and when he didn't come back in half and hour or so... I walked up, trying to find him. But then I found you, he was on top of you with a needle in hand. I tried to make him let go of you, I tried to speak nicely to him, but Nicholas attack me, so I fought back, I managed to knock him unconscious, just enough time for us to get out." Hannibal smoothly lied, he gave nothing away, he didn't sound or look like someone who was bluntly lying in your face. 

"Ohh god, I'm sorry... I shouldn't had let my guard down," Groaned Will, he had already thought that Nico would be a good man, but he apparently wasn't. "Is there anything I could do to repay you finding me and getting me out?" Will slowly asked, the words had just escaped his mouth. And he thought that they were nice, but then he remembered; Hannibal was a millionaire.

What the actual hell could Will Graham, a simple FBI investigator, and teacher, offer Hannibal Lecter, a great psychologist and amazing past surgeon?

Probably not too much. 

"I must know something first... Would you do me the greatest offer of doing anything, Will?" Hannibal asked, his face seemed cold, but his chest was beginning to tighten at the mere excitement of the words. 

"I guess I must.... Yeah," Will agreed, nodding his head a bit. "But does that mean that I can't say no?" 

"It does." Those two words seemed to make Willet out a small shudder, he let do of Hannibal and neatly placed his hands on his own lap. 

Hannibal stood up right again, smiling slightly, he could literally say anything.

Every. Single. Thing that Will could offer him, like; akiss, handjob, maybe a quick blowjob or a round of passionate lovemaking... And Will would just have to agree to it, Will would just have to _swallow_ it down. 

"Would you be willing to be my little boy, William?" Hannibal asked, his accent seemed to thicken at the 'little boy' part, which made Will stiffen up. 

"Wha-what?" 

"My little boy, my baby even. I would like to request that you will call me for 'daddy.'" Hannibal simply requested, his very small smile into a smirk of great pleasure.

Will said nothing, he hung his head. His dark curls blocked his face from view, his shoulders were slumped down, and his back has slightly crunched. Suddenly, Will looked up, his eyes meeting Hannibal's, his back straightening. 

"I would like that very much, Dr. Lecter.... Or should I say; _daddy_?" Will purred, a small smile painting his face lightly. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait, and sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> I will post my other stories too, but I have a big Valentine's Day story coming uppp!~

_"What hell have I brought upon myself?"_ Will thought, his eyes flicked opened, but slowly shut back down, it was nice to have the blond psychologist play with his hair as if he was a small puppy.

It felt nice to Will's touch starved body, he wanted more and more of the soft silky touches of the skilled fingers that seemed to work on him.

"William, are you begin _such_ a good boy because you want a reward or is this how you normally are?" Hannibal asked, a very small hint of playfulness in the back of his throat at his own question.

"I just don't know what to say..." Will began, he opened his eyes, sitting up on the bed, rubbing his hands on his warm knees, Hannibal had decided to give him a blood red sweater and shorts that were too big for Will's slightly smaller body. "It's hard to put a name on what one is, we humans usually do it with others and not ourselves... Correct?"

"Yes, we do, the urge to judge others stands in the human nature. Many find it hard to name what they are when it comes to flaws, but you are not like that, William." Said Hannibal, right hand slowly making it's way onto Will's own right. "You would much rather point out your own flaws rather than the good traits in you, you would much rather fake your words not to bring your self too high." Hannibal took Will's right off his knee, setting it down on the bed besides him, the doctors hand was placed were the hand of the empath once was on the pale knee.

"Well, it is easier to fake a smile when you have been doing it for a while, isn't it, Dr. Lecter?" Will asked, snapping his head towards his handsome coworker, eyes narrowing in calmness as he felt that Hannibal's emotions took over his own face.

"I believe that it is, but didn't you forget something, William?"

"I don't feel that I did,"

"When was the last time you got a spanking, Will?"

"When I was a kid... I haven't gotten one since then."

"Why did you get that spanking?"

"..... Because I misbehaved, I talked back to my father and he got mad at me."

"Should I spank you now too for misbehaving?" Hannibal's words finally came crashing down on Will as he finally understood what the man besides him meant. Ever emotion Will had on his face seemed to drain away, even his soul tired to escape him at the moment, but he caught it and pulled it back in.

" _No_ ," Will breathed out when he felt his lungs were working again, he didn't want a spanking, he didn't want to be lowered to the level of a child again.

"Then I feel that you should apologize nicely,"

"Forgive me, father." Will apologized, words were in desperate need to escape him, but he said nothing, this wasn't a fun game to play any longer. It was beginning to be boring and practically threatening to what was left of Will's mental health, and his body.

"Say please," Hannibal simply replied, as he began moving the hand on Will's knee in slow sloppy circles, it made Will shudder lightly, his skin had light goosebumps on it.

" _Please_ , forgive me, _father_." Will apologized again, as he frowned his brows a bit.

"Good boy, now, give daddy a hug," Hannibal said, and just with those words, Will was hugging him tightly, a small smile formed on Hannibal's thin lips.

This was going to be a fun game.


End file.
